Fated For Evil!
by christxdevilshipper02
Summary: Alexandria is the perfect assassin. She has the grace of her vampire mother and the cunning of her father, Lord Voldemort. But when her father embroils her in one of his plans it slowly forces Alexandria to question everything she believes in. In the end she must choose, family or love? A Riddle can never pick both.
1. A New Mission

Hi! My name is Alexandria Cilath Lemon Riddle but don't call me Alexandria cause if you do I'll hunt you down and kill you with my twin blades. I have long, (but not whore long) silver hair reaching my tight ass, my eyes are black as ebony and my pouty lips are ruby pink. I'm really pale, short and skinny but with curves in all the right places. My dad is Lord Voldemort and he has been training me since I was little to assassinate people he needs dead. Today my task will be to kill someone.

"Alexandria!" My father yelled, he's the only one that gets to call me that. "I have a task for you!"

"Coming Father!" I grabbed my wand and checked the mirror one last time before leaving my dark room. I wink at myself for latter.

"Alexandria!" Lord Voldemort is sitting on his throne, his feet propped up on that rat guy. He's breathing heavily, I think he likes it. "I have an assignment for you!"

I kneel in front of father, a position I'm used to, and bow. I haven't been used in weeks, I will enjoy the exercise.

"Yes my lord. Who shall die tonight?" Rat man wheezes in the background.

"None, for now. This assignment is more serious than a simple homicide. This shall take time."

"Well what is it?" I ask impatiently, Rat man's breaths whistle through his buck teeth. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"It has come, the time to take out my young rival once and for all!" There's a dramatic pause. Rat man is now humping the ground. Gross, people eat there. "Harry Potter!"

I hiss at the name, a behavior I have been taught via hypnosis. My father is a micro manager.

"It shall be done," I take out my twin blades with enthusiasm, the thought of blood making my thighs clench in anticipation.

"NO. This will not be a normal mission. You must..." Rat guy suddenly went slack, quivering a bit. " _Pettigrew!_ Change your pants this instant! The things I tolerate I swear."

Pettigrew shuffled out from under Father. "Yes master, sorry master, thank you master!" and left. With the rat gone, likely to take a shower, I could finally ask Father about this unique mission without any unsanitary interruptions.

I turn back seeking to continue our conversation only to see Father spacing out. "Father, Father. Lord Voldemort?" I look where he's looking to see him staring at the fading Ratman's swaying jigglies. Mother of god, kill me now.

I awkwardly cough to gain my fathers attention. He turns his bald turgid head towards me blushing a light gray at being caught. "You didn't see anything."

"See what?"

"Good girl." He regained his evil composure and began to explain my mission. "Your job will to be to infiltrate Hogwarts and gain the trust of one Harry Potter. Once you have gained said trust you must find his weaknesses and report back to me instantly."

"It shall be done."

"There _will_ be strict rules concerning this however. One, do not kill people. Two, no making real friends. And three, absolutely _no_ falling in love!"

"No need to worry Father, I can- wait! No killing!? That's so not fair! It's the only thing I find joy in anymore!"

"We can't have any suspicion brought to us. Thorough investigations of murders among the student populace would surely bring that bloody school into lockdown."

I look down, in turmoil. To indulge my blood-thirst would only bring about failure to this mission. I could last a week.

"You will be gone for six months starting this coming September."

My blackened, pruny heart sinks. There's no way I can do this. There has to be another way to please my father's rivalry with the Potters. Another way that includes maybe a butchery here and there.

"I have already sent a private jet to pick you up immediately,"

My mouth dropped. Not just the absence of my fangs sinking into a pesky wizard's neck, but no warning?

"You have ten minutes to pack for your assignment. Be sure to bring your wizarding essentials. And remember, NO FRIENDS. NO LOVE. And absolutely NO DEATH."

Not even a wet, naked Pettigrew in the corner of my eye distracted me from the limited time my father has given me for this ridiculous request. I groaned yet accepted my duty, for it is way better than the demand to disguise as a muggle to study their wretched life for a whole year. Although it was suspicious that he seemed ecstatic to be alone with Pettigrew when that rodent was going through his rat hormonal stage of ovulation. Hmm.

I stood from my kneeling position and trudged to my cave shaped door swinging my ass to accentuate my flowing silver hair.

"And remember Lexxipoo,"

I spun around angstily, piercing my father with my solid yet sparkily silver eyes.

"Ah-he-hem." He cleared his throat, recognizing his fault. "Alexandria Cilath Lemon Riddle... remember something very important. More important than the mission itself."

I prepared myself, the intensity of his determination in me was obvious.

"Get me one of those butterbeers will you? You know I've been meaning to try one for decades." He grinned, twirling his wand in his hand like a little kid. "You know, when you're not busy or anything."

I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. How could this so called Lord be such a fucking dumbass?


	2. Firenze Frenzy

Firenze Frenzy

I've always loved riding things. In this case daddy's jet. I could relate to it. Fast, efficient, and determined to get the job done. When I was just a little girl I would press my throbbing cunt to the arm rest of the vibrations coming from the magic fueled craft. You could say it's a tradition.

"Lady Alexandria Cilath Lemon Riddle," The pilot announced. "We seem to be arriving at Hogwarts, the Academy of Wizardry. We will be landing shor-"

"Thanks Captain!" I called out over the sudden noise of the exit opening. I had already sprouted my black as Barack bat wings and jumped out the emergency escape door. I had an automatic view of the beautiful foggy castle, known as Hogwarts. My wings flapped in joy as I imagined the beautifully magical architecture burning in a fiery rage, done by muah. Sadly, obeying daddy's orders, my fantasies have to be hidden deep in my immoral mind.

I landed safely in the forbidden forest. The black smog seeping into my pores felt right at home. I have heard many things of the forbidden forest. Magical creatures, some to be "dangerous" to those pathetic weak wizards. I scoffed, walking in the direction of the entrance to the school, soon to be interrupted by a pack of magical beasts. Centaurs.

"Ay baby was yo name?" the obvious pack leader calls out to me, followed by an up nod, and a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Whatcho finee ass doin in these part of tha woods." The second male spouts, clopping around me in circles. There had to at least be 4 of them gawking at me like eye candy.

I raise my eyebrow, eyeing the suspiciously sexy group of toned legged varmints. Their tails swung back and forth, exciting my cockpit. Their intentions were far well known by their behavior towards me already. It was all up to me if I was willing to be involved in this unknown fantasy or not. Of course I wasn't surprised since my petite yet curvy stature never failed to wow both genders, and apparently even more than that; half human, half horse?

The beasts peered my way waiting for a response... for a move to indicate my approval. Maybe it was the cold wind that corresponded with my soul, or the vibrating jet plane that got me excited, but before I could stop myself, my lust took over my body sending me in shivers.

Before I could even make my way to the pack leader drops his bow and gallops over to me and pins me to the nearest tree. This is my first time ever engaging in such a sinful act. Not like I totally haven't done that before, but that has all been from my biological thirst of being a blood junkie. Powerful Vampires like myself don't NEED to feed, yet it's part of our nature.

I could already feel his hard tool on the bottom half of stomach, slowly dropping lower and lower until it had reached the sweet spot. I moaned, my body aching to have his love rod deep in my piss flaps. In one sudden movement, the mythical man lifts up my short skirt and thrusts deep inside of me, causing me to scream with pleasure. 7 inches, 9, inches, 11, inches, 13, inches? I stopped counting after 15, the movement causing me to neglect all thoughts circling my mind. I could see out of the corner of my eye, the others watching us closely, waiting for their turn to put their meat injection into me.

All of a sudden, without warning I sense a second warm presence bend me over, face down, ass up. I gasp as I detect an even longer and thicker cock slide into my bunghole. I scream even louder this time, echoing throughout the dark woodland. My jigglies bounce against his hard member, not realizing that another stick was fed into my drooling mouth. Both ends being penetrated, I shake with pleasure as spouts of cum shoot into me, filling my mouth and rectum with love juice.

After the deed was done, they slowly pull out. I savor the taste in my mouth. I want to remember my first time of course. Duh.

"Yo vampire chick. Dat ass was bomb!" One of the centaurs compliment. I blush, straightening out my black skirt over my destroyed end. I strut away from the group of butt fuckers blowing them a kiss as they get farther and farther from me. Now to focus my attention back to the mission.

 _Although I can't kill anyone and satisfy my blood-thirst, daddy never said that I couldn't fuck someones brains out..._


End file.
